Cardenales rojos
by Izaku-chan
Summary: Allá en el bosque, donde van los cardenales rojos a cantar día y noche, allá encontraremos protección. Lejos de la sangre, de los gritos del mundo. Si éramos muchos no importa, ahora solo somos tú y yo Sakura. Me quedaré contigo solo si tú también te quedas aquí.
1. Today

**Cardenales Rojos**

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

Allá en el bosque, donde van los cardenales rojos a cantar día y noche, allá encontraremos protección. Lejos de la sangre, de los gritos del mundo. Si éramos muchos no importa, ahora solo somos tú y yo Sakura. Me quedaré contigo solo si tú también te quedas aquí.

**Cap****ítulo Uno: Today.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Todas las cosas empiezan un día, sé que no importa mucho en realidad si es en verano, otoño, inverno, verano. Lo único importante es cuando todo inicia, no importa cuando porque llega un punto en el que simplemente pierdes la noción del tiempo, de todo, inclusive la noción de ti mismo.

Los soldados del ejército pasan marchando, puedo reconocerlos unicamente por sus particulares pasos resonando con fuerza, se han construido varios centros de entrenamiento por todo Japón, en cada ínfima ciudad o pueblo. Ha tomado un chico por familia, por ahora al menos, nadie tiene la certeza de lo que pasará después.

Desde la azotea de la preparatoria Tomoeda, me pregunto: ¿qué está pasando en realidad? Paso horas en este lugar, en ocasiones me quedo dormida e inclusive me salto las clases preguntándome que está pasando allá afuera donde aparentemente se ha proclamado la guerra. Japón ha empezado a prepararse desde hace siete meses, pero por ahora no ha sucedido nada, sin embargo es imposible no caminar por las calles con un sentimiento de incertidumbre cuando miras a algunos de los superiores de la preparatoria que ya han cumplido dieciocho años y por ende han sido reclutados, enfundados ahora en opacos uniformes verdes. No han tomado menores de edad, pero siempre mantienen el mismo patrón, un chico por familia. De esta forma las aulas de último año no se mantienen vacías, porque los hermanos mayores han tomado el lugar de los menores o porque a algunos afortunados aún les faltan algunos meses para la mayoría de edad.

Todo aparenta ser normal, pero dentro de mí se mantiene con firmeza este sentimiento que solo puedo definir con una palabra: _raro._ No sé qué es pero siempre espero las respuestas mirando al cielo donde con frecuencia puedes ver a algunos aviones de guerra andando de aquí para allá.

¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?

Se supone que la guerra ha estallado, los países se dividen en bandos, Japón ya ha enviado sus aviones para ayudar a sus aliados, nuestras costas, nuestras tierras aún no han sido tocadas, pero esto a mí no me da ninguna seguridad, en realidad pienso que ahora nadie se siente seguro, porque, es decir ¿Cuándo se llevaran a las personas que conocemos? ¿Cuándo dejaremos de ver marchar por las calles armados de pies a cabeza a los superiores de nuestra preparatoria?

A mi padre no le gusta hablar de eso, para su mala suerte le ha tocado una hija un tanto extraña, siempre dudando de todo, o simplemente curiosa. Miro con desconfianza el cielo donde una figura triangular pasa volando a gran velocidad cortando el viento, dejando aun después de haber desaparecido, un zumbido extraño en el aire.

Me levanto de la azotea cuando tocan el timbre para entrar a clases, sé que se supone que debo estar en el salón pero no puedo soportarlo, porque no soporto la cara de todos y no soporto sobre todo a mi compañera Sasaki llorando a mares porque su hermano ha sido llamado al ejército. Siempre clavo mis ojos en ella y soy lo suficientemente poco tolerante para inclusive rodar los ojos, porque no soporto sus lloriqueos, porque me dan ganas de sacudirla de los hombros y recordarle que todo podría ir peor, que…

Pero no puedo. Nunca puedo decirle nada, no soy el consuelo que ella busca, porque ella quiere encerrarse en sí misma y su llanto y dudo que alguien pueda sacarla de allí. Meiling es una de mis mejores amigas y siempre me dice que yo no puedo comprender a Sasaki porque yo no tengo hermanos, ella tampoco los tiene, pero dice que tiene a alguien y que moriría si yo llamasen al ejército, pero ambas sabemos que no lo llamaran, porque es chino y por ahora, Japón no puede obligarlo a menos que él se presente de voluntario para servir a la patria.

Cuando entro al salón me encuentro con los ojos marrón rojizo de Meiling y por algún motivo hoy me observa algo molesta, no es de las chicas que disimula ni un poco, es de las que te mira directamente clavándote esa jodida mirada que en ocasiones a pesar de la costumbre me hace sentir incomoda.

- ¿Y ahora que rayos pasa? – Le pregunto pasando a su lado, con los dedos congelados por el aire de la mañana y por haberme aferrado a la fría malla de la azotea por algunos minutos antes de bajar aquí.

- ¿Dónde diablos te metes? – Me pregunta – sabes que detesto estar sola.

Me armo de paciencia porque Meiling es así. No es que esté sola realmente, porque es una de esas chicas vivaces y extrovertidas que pueden mantener conversaciones larguísimas con todo el mundo aunque solo giren sobre sí misma, el problema es que por algún motivo a ella solo le gusta pasar el tiempo con tres personas, Tomoyo, su primo o yo.

- ¿Y Tomoyo? – le pregunto, nunca me preocupo por acudir a la compañía de Meiling, porque nuestra otra amiga y ella son como uña y mugre, no sé quién es cual.

- Reunión de coro – dice, entonces arrugo la cara un poco, porque lo he olvidado por completo y hoy es el día en que me tocaba de acompañante de Mei porque Tomoyo ha tenido una reunión con su grupo de coro a inicio de la mañana, Meiling roda los ojos y no me perdonará – lo sé, lo sé – dice como espantando a una mosca- lo olvidaste.

- Lo siento – le digo suspirando, deshaciéndome de mi abrigo, pero al darme cuenta del frio que hace me lo pongo de nuevo, me siento frente a Meiling y me giro hacia ella, porque se la mucha atención que necesita alguien tan parlanchina pero hoy esta inusualmente seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunto apoyando mis manos en su mesa y sobre ellas mi cabeza, la miro a los ojos intentando captar alguna señal de lo que sucede, hasta que al fin parece salir de su mente para dirigirse a mí.

- Es Xiaolang – me dice en un tono bajo, aun así su voz suena un tanto rasgada y chillona, todo al mismo tiempo – Creo que quiere enlistarse.

De nuevo regresamos a la mención del tipo que le importa a Meiling, se lo mucho que le preocupa y si no la tranquilizo ahora, no me quedará de otra que soportar sus lloriqueos día y noche porque el famoso Xiaolang fue tan idiota para enlistarse a la guerra. Sin embargo por la excesiva cantidad de afecto que Meiling prolifera por él, sería algo que la devastaría en un instante, Tomoyo y yo tendríamos que consolarla y ahí sí, adiós a nuestra independencia, a los clubes y a todo, porque no seriamos capaces de dejarla sola. Mei es algo así como una niña rebelde, por fuera se ve muy fuerte, pero hay cosas que la derrumbarían por completo, como esto.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? – Le pregunto - ¿Por qué lo haría Meiling? Es extranjero, no tiene la obligación, ¿Por qué motivo renunciaría a su libertad? Para eso no hay marcha atrás, no seas tonta, él no haría algo así.

- Lo haría – me dice. No replico, no soy buena para estas cosas, no tengo un fuerte poder de convencimiento y para mí sería más fácil meterle en la cabeza que su primo sí se enlistará, hasta tendría una serie enorme de motivos para ellos, sería más fácil eso al fracaso al que me aventuro intentando convencerla de que no.

Suspiro, casi derrotada pero no queriendo dejarla tampoco a la intemperie, con todo y sus pensamientos tormentosos.

- Loca – le digo. – Estás loca.

Meiling suspira también.

- ¿Crees que no lo hará? – Me pregunta, al final intentado convencerse a sí misma, intentando llenarse de esperanza, pero soy mala para estas cosas, de verdad lo soy, tanto así que no puedo mentirle, pero tampoco quebrarla.

- No lo sé, – Confieso - No le conozco.

Ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza, me limito a acariciar un mechón de su largo y sedoso cabello negro, como queriendo transmitir alguna clase de apoyo que no le puedo brindar con mis palabras torpes.

- ¿Y la profesora? – Le pregunto, notando que ya ha pasado alrededor de diez minutos.

- Reunión – murmura Mei con la mirada perdida pensando en el antipático de su primo Xiaolang, como ella le dice.

- ¿Hoy es el día de las reuniones o qué? - pregunto, ella se encoje de hombros y unos diez minutos después veo a nuestra amiga Tomoyo cruzar el umbral de la puerta con su característica delicadeza y elegancia. Nos sonríe apenas después de que buscandonos con la mirada, nos localiza en los lugares de siempre.

- ¡Buen día! – Exclama con una sonrisa gloriosa, ignorando pero no ignorando a la retraída Meiling y mi cara de pocos amigos por el caso.

- Convéncela de que el loco de su Xiaolang no se irá al ejercito – le pido a Tomoyo en saludo, con una pisca de desespero e impotencia.

- El loco de tu Xiaolang no se irá al ejercito – le dice a Meiling mientras acomoda sus cosas en el asiento a su lado - ¿De dónde ha venido esa absurda idea? – Pregunta buscando mi mirada, me encojo de hombros.

- Está tan serio y pasa horas mirando el cielo en busca de los aviones de guerra – suspira.

- Eso no quiere decir nada – replica Tomoyo – yo a veces lo hago, todos lo hacemos, son los acontecimientos Meiling, talvez está preocupado, pero dime, ¿crees que su madre lo permitiría?

- ¡Claro que no! – Entonces Meiling parece por primera vez tranquilizarse y me siento mejor al ver por fin una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. Tomoyo es estupenda, porque yo lo único que podría hacer es salir con teorías como que su primo ya tiene dieciocho y que si él quisiera hacerlo… por eso mejor cierro la boca, soy mala con las palabras, realmente mala.

Finalmente la profesora no llega y lo siguiente que tenemos en la lista del horario es la clase de deportes, se supone que deberíamos estar enérgicos y emocionados, pero lo cierto es que con el tiempo nadie quiere sudar corriendo kilómetros en círculo, en especial Tomoyo quien con todo eso de la pubertad, etcétera, se ha convertido en enemiga del deporte, porque detesta golpearse las muñecas con la pelota de voleibol, caerse, hacerse raspones, golpear su joven, pálido y delgado cuerpo haciendo cosas innecesarias.

- Diré que tengo la regla – nos informa sentándose en una banca y empezado a poner cara de no sé qué mientras se frota el vientre, excelente actriz. Meiling y yo negamos con la cabeza resignadas, a unos pasos de nosotras divididos por una malla, está un grupo de último año jugando futbol, me adentro en la arena de nuestro lado mientras Meiling esboza una sonrisa deslumbrante, dándome un empujón al pasar por mi lado.

- ¡Oye! – le grito molesta, luego respiro porque no es la primera vez que lo hace, de hecho para ser su amiga, acostúmbrate a los empujones cada vez que corre a ver algo que llame su atención.

- ¡Xiaolang! – La oigo gritar, me giro solo para notar que ha empezado a agitar las manos tratando de llamar a atención del chico. Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué alguien puede estar tan obsesionada con un muchacho?

Mis compañeras empiezan a cuchichear cosas, los chicos de al lado son un año superior que nosotras, y todas parecen enloquecer con los superiores, yo lo único que puedo ver, me cruzo de brazos y hago una mueca de hastió, es un grupo de tipos peludos y sudorosos corriendo detrás de una pelota.

Menos el primo de Meiling, está sudoroso pero no se ve peludo ni tan sucio como los demás, se ha acercado a la malla para intercambiar palabras con su primita que luce completamente deslumbrada, me doy cuenta que he mirado mucho cuando de pronto su mirada choca con la mía, la retiro al instante y me pongo a dar las vueltas de calentamiento obligatorias por nuestro profesor, alrededor de la arena.

- Li- le grita el profesor a Meiling o al tal Xiaolang, yo no dirijo nuevamente la mirada hacia ellos – Estamos en clases, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡A correr! – seguido toca el pito incontables veces, tanto que se vuelve insoportable, entonces sé que le habla a Meiling por que la escucho refunfuñar en exceso hasta darme alcance.

- Xiaolang es el capitán de su equipo de futbol – me dice.

- Vale – le digo yo, después de nueve vueltas ya empiezo a sentir el sudor queriendo salir por mis poros, pero aún no lo hace, necesito llegar a la doce, y muestro mi disgusto cuando Meiling me quiere seguir hablando de su primo. – Ya para ¿vale?

- ¿Qué mosca te picó? – me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, no contesto, llego a la vuelta doce y sé que Meiling tiene que seguir corriendo, así que la dejo ir, empiezo a caminar lentamente hasta que sé que no se me parará el corazón por detenerme de pronto.

Es algo sumamente molesto, todo, todo esto. Y además indefinidamente incomodo, no quiero tener ni un solo dato más sobre ese Xiaolang al que no le hablo en lo absoluto, pero mi amiga habla tanto de él que siento que tengo su biografía completa.

Nació en Hong Kong, China. Tiene dieciocho años, quiere ser doctor, es hijo único, pero no solo eso, es el perfecto hijo único y por lo general tendemos a sentir cierto rencor por la gente perfecta, no es envidia, es que con tanto que habla Meiling de él, hasta empiezo a creérmelo. Sabe cocinar, limpiar, es el primero de su clase y eso lo sé, porqué desde que entró aqui el director se encargó de informar acerca de su inteligencia en la ceremonia de apertura y el tipo participó con un discurso motivador e inteligente.

Nunca le he hablado, pero es molesto, sumamente molesto, siento un rechazo automático hacia él y no sé por qué. No tiene mi edad, no va en mi salón, no le he hablado jamás. Pero es solo ese chico que sé que existe y que detesto, aunque sea estúpido e inmaduro.

Me permito descargar mi ira hacia lo que me pasa en el juego de voleibol, hoy termino cansada, sudada y creo que hasta dorada por el sol, mi equipo ha ganado y tirada en la arena me permito divagar ¿por qué nos ponen estos shorts tan cortos que parecen ropa interior y estas camisetas tan sofocantes hasta el cuello? Preferiría un short más largo y una camisa sencilla a la que le entre algo de ventilación, sin mangas y con un cuello que me permita dejar al aire refrescarme un poco.

- Excelente juego – Tomoyo se convierte en una sombra absolutamente negra eclipsando el sol, cuyos rayos escapan graciosamente por los laterales de su cabeza, forzando la vista, poco a poco se convierte en la chica de piel pálida a la que conozco desde la infancia, y además extiende una botella de agua hacia a mí.

- Eres como Blanca Nieves – le digo tomando la botella, sentándome y pegándole un buen trago, Tomoyo no hace ningún comentario pero sé que sabe que lo es, con esa piel tan exageradamente pálida que me da miedo que este muriendo, esos labios rojos y ese cabello negro, es hermosa, aun así. Rara y lejana, casi absurda.

El sonido de helicópteros resuena ahora y levando la cabeza para verlos llenando la vía aérea, esto empieza a exasperarme, principalmente porque cada vez que los veo pasar me siento rara, otra vez esa sensación llenando todo mi pecho, esa incomodidad en mi cabeza y la pregunta que rebota fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro de mi cerebro.

¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?

Cuando regreso la mirada a la cancha de arena no soy la única que ha mirado tan fijamente el cielo, mis compañeros también y el grupo de superiores al lado también e incluso han parado su juego, no puedo evitar observar al primo de Meiling y noto como mi amiga talvez tiene razón, porque sus cejas completamente fruncidas delatan que cosas locas pasan por su mente al ver esos helicópteros, quito la mirada antes de que me descubra, me pregunto hasta cuándo vamos a vivir en esta perfecta calma, esta armonía ficticia, porque ¡vamos! Se supone que estamos en guerra y dentro de tanta calma yo me estoy volviendo loca, no digo nada aunque me esté carcomiendo este sentimiento por dentro y me uno a la decisión colectiva de seguir nuestras vidas como si no estuviese pasando nada.

¿Hasta cuándo?

- ¡A los vestidores! – Pongo los ojos en blanco disgustada, el entrenador ha vuelto a sonar su silbato incontables veces y sin duda logra hacer que nos movamos con más prisa con tal de dejar de escuchar el molesto sonido.

Dirijo una última mirada al cielo y suspiro, es como si estuviera esperando una epifanía de tanto mirarlo, pero es culpa de esta ansiedad que me carcome por dentro y también un poco por fuera, cambiando algunos de mis hábitos y no permitiendo actuar normalmente. Finalmente me giro y me meto a los vestidores, me doy una ducha rápida con algo de frustración, me seco y me pongo el uniforme y me siento junto a Tomoyo quien por su supuesto periodo no ha corrido ni un poco y esperamos a Meiling quien generalmente tarda más porque tiene que lavar su largo cabello.

- Luces algo pálida.

- Mas pecosa – digo y Tomoyo ríe acariciando con un dedo el grupo de pecas pequeñas que me cruzan por la nariz de una forma que a ella le parece graciosa.

- Son lindas – me dice, le resto importancia al comentario.

- ¿Qué opinas del asunto de Meiling? – Me pregunta en un susurro, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, ella me acaricia el cabello castaño y un poco húmedo, apenas me roza los hombros.

- No lo sé- contesto con sinceridad. Tomoyo toma mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, yo no me muevo y me quedo observando lo pálida que luce su mano al lado de la mía y lo estilizado y largo de sus dedos, sus uñas bañadas de un discreto barniz crema.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ahí sentadas, tomadas de la mano, cada una pensando en cosas diferentes, termino por suspirar.

- ¡Mei! – le grito.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡No me dejen! – nos grita desde una de las regaderas. Como si pudiéramos, pienso yo. La vemos salir por fin envuelta en una toalla que deja caer sin pudor alguno, se viste por fin y salimos las tres a seguir con nuestras clases.

Tomoeda es un poco extraño, así se llama el lugar en donde vivimos, podemos empezar por la playa y subiendo sigue el pueblo, con sus casas de colores, cada una con su balcón y todas siguen en ascenso cada vez más grandes y majestuosas, hasta que todo culmina en una sucesión montañosa impresionante. Para ir a la ciudad debes tomar el tren, que te hará llegar en cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

Población: Pequeña. Es lo único que puedo decir, no importa en qué lugar de Tomoeda vivas, puedes llegar a cada uno de ellos y viceversa tomando el autobús. Y en los festivales de Tomoeda te encuentras a todo el mundo. Si me preguntan a mí, siempre me ha parecido un lugar extraño, siempre he tenido la sensación de que estamos como encapsulados, no es así, pero parece, como si los de este pueblo viviésemos en otra realidad.

El clima es extraño, calor, frio, lluvia, nieve, granizo. La gente es más extraña aun, empezando por Tomoyo y Meiling, la populación tiene una serie de características físicas y mentales extrañas, a mi parecer almenos. Además de otras características que resultan un poco inverosímiles. Tomoyo es demasiado pálida y tiene una voz completamente hermosa. Meiling proviene de un importante clan chino que ha caído por la guerra, aparentemente por algún accidente ocurrido en Hong Kong. Meilng habla de un bombardeo y de la automática huida hacia Japón que fue lo primero que se les ocurrió a sus padres y a la madre de su primo.

Todo eso me preocupa, y me preocupa más de que todos actuemos como si nada ha pasado. Yo no tengo nada especial. Me digo. Solo soy una de esas chicas que la gente considera y etiqueta como extraña, no me importa, de verdad que no me importa.

Diría que no sé por qué soy rara, pero a veces me encuentro mirando indefinidamente la lluvia, puedo durar horas mirando el cielo, puedo durar días en silencio, me gusta en extremo la soledad, mi gusto por la soledad es excesivo.

Las clases pasan con una ola de aburrimiento de mi parte, al final del día oímos las campanadas del reloj de la iglesia que se encuentra en la preparatoria Tomoeda. Se supone que es una preparatoria privada y católica, aun cuando la tercera parte de nosotros no es para nada practicante de esa religión, aunque aquí nada funciona como debería y lo único que hacen para mantener un poco de orden o de lo que sea que busquen, es separarnos a hombres y mujeres en la clase de deportes.

Hoy llueve. En esta tarde llueve a cantaros y precisamente recuerdo que no he traído un paraguas. Suspiro.

- ¿Quieres que te de un aventón? – me pregunta Tomoyo, Meling vive de camino a la mansión Daudoji, por lo que siempre viaja con Tomoyo, a veces me pareciera que son hermanas, principalmente por la altura y sus largos cabellos negros bajando un poco más allá de sus cinturas.

- No, gracias – le digo, considerando que vivo en la dirección opuesta- me gusta la lluvia- susurro al final.

Tomoyo quizás presiente que será inútil convencerme, Meiling me da un abrazo y corre a meterse en el lujoso auto negro de los Daudoji llamando enérgicamente a Tomoyo. Esta última me toma el rostro entre las manos, veo su cara acercarse hasta que choca su frente con la mía, sus dos ojos profundos, oscuros y azules se han convertido en uno solo, somos con un ciclope y entonces imagino que mis dos ojos también se deben haber convertido en uno.

- Ten cuidado en el camino a casa – me dice- no traje sombrilla – se queja.

- No parecía que iba a llover – le digo.

- Deberíamos ser más cuidadosas – suspira- el clima de Tomoeda nunca ha sido fiable.

- Vete ya, Meiling te llama como loca.

- Lo sé- me dice, sus ojos vuelven a ser dos y su rostro ahora se ve completamente humano, me sonríe y veo su cabello balancearse de un lado a otro, ondulando en las puntas, observo la pulcra falda roja a cuadros de Tomoyo, más larga que las demás dándole un aspecto de no sé qué, que les encanta a las monjas, quienes no dejan de poner su falda de ejemplo.

Tomoyo entra al auto y me dirige una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta del coche. Suspiro de nuevo y me quedo en la entrada de la preparatoria viendo la lluvia que cae y cae. Un viento helado me cala los huesos y al animarme a dar el paso a la salida me tengo que sostener la falda para que no salga volando, cuando el vendaval cesa, me animo a soltar mi falda y ya estoy medianamente empapada, me alegro de que mi mochila sea impermeable o al menos eso decía cuando la compré.

Meiling y Tomoyo van calle arriba. Yo voy calle abajo en donde las casas se vuelven un poco más modestas. Camino por las calles húmedas y me doy cuenta que una densa bruma empieza a inundar el ambiente con rapidez tiñéndolo todo de blanco, me froto los brazos como si eso pudiese darme algo de calor, porque un escalofrió me ha atacado, aun así me encanta sentir como me empapa la lluvia sin dejarme escapatoria.

Abro la boca e impulso un poco de mi aliento hacia afuera, viendo como se hace visible por la temperatura. Mis zapatos chorrean aguan y hacen un sonido que en lugar de hacerme gracia me parece molesto. Escucho unos pasos a mis espaldas y giro la cabeza con una leve alarma instintiva, pero me encuentro con los ojos marrones del primo de Meiling, mi mirada sube un poco y me molesto por que el tipo si llevo una sombrilla a pesar del cielo despejado que hizo en la mañana.

Sigo caminando escuchando sus pasos todo el camino, a pesar de la sombrilla la lluvia va en nuestra contra y sé que se le han mojada los zapatos. No cruzamos palabra alguna, a pesar de que es mi vecino, dato curioso porque nunca nos hemos hablado. Me pregunto si es de tan pocas palabras como yo o si el también siente una repelencia hacia mí.

Es incomodo saber que sé muchos aspectos de su vida por medio de Meiling que lo menciona cada dos por tres. Es molesto escuchar sus pasos. Suspiro, me cruzo de brazos mientras camino. Finalmente llego a mi casa, pequeña, de color amarillo pastel, me detengo de pronto y abro el portoncillo que guía al jardín, este hace un chirrido molesto.

Meiling le dice Xiaolang, pero verdaderamente, todo el mundo le llama _Shaoran. _Entro a casa sin dirigirle una mirada a mi vecino que de reojo puedo ver que va llegando también a la puerta principal de la suya. Me quito los zapatos y las medias antes de entrar, aun así voy chorreando agua.

- ¡Ya llegue!

- Tu comida está en el horno.

La voz de mi padre suena desde su estudio, donde nunca sale, inspeccionando siempre piezas arqueológicas, estudiando y preparando sus clases de la universidad, es un gran profesor.

- ¡Vale! – le digo yo, sin detenerme, escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Igual, ¿Y el tuyo? – empieza a molestarme el estar alzando la voz, así que regreso sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de su estudio, el gira hacia mi acomodándose las gafas. – Estoy en casa – le sonrío.

- Bienvenida.

Papá me manda a darme una ducha, yo asiento de inmediato y en el baño dejo caer la ropa mojada. Me sumerjo en la bañera dejando que el agua caliente, casi hirviendo me relaje, en realidad me quedo inmóvil, porque si me muevo mucho el agua pareciera quemarme la piel. Me gusta la sensación.

Salgo hasta que mis dedos están arrugados, me envuelvo en una toalla ya que tengo mi propio baño y entro en mi habitación. Me tiro a la cama suspirando. Cuando me siento decidida a vestirme me levanto, giro mi mirada por instinto hacia el balcón, donde Shaoran Li desde el suyo me observa con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y con otra se seca ese enmarañado cabello suyo. ¿Por que quienes construyeron estas casa se empeñaron en que los balcones de las casas dieran con los otros? Sin vernos, cada uno se dirige hacia su cortina y la cierra. Cuando termino de vestirme, la abro de nuevo, él también lo ha hecho pero ya no está en su habitación.

Entonces una explosión me hace gritar, por instinto me tiro al piso, con las manos sobre mi cabeza.

¿El día ha llegado? Hasta hoy. Hoy iniciaron los primeros ataques a Japón.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Y yo sé que debería estar escribiendo Good girls… pero resulta que por más que lo intento no sale nada, mis dedos escriben pero solo estupideces para esa historia, así que me doy tiempo. La musa llega pero para otras cosas. Así que… ¿Qué diablos? Nunca le he podido dar forma a esta historia y créanme que lleva en mi mente hace mucho, así que hoy escribir el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Retorcida para mí. Un poco.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Con amor: Izaku-Chan.**_


	2. Fire

**Cardenales Rojos**

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

Allá en el bosque, donde van los cardenales rojos a cantar día y noche, allá encontraremos protección. Lejos de la sangre, de los gritos del mundo. Si éramos muchos no importa, ahora solo somos tú y yo Sakura. Me quedaré contigo solo si tú también te quedas aquí.

**Capítulo Dos: Fire.**

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Ahí va ella, se gira y sus ojos verdes me miran con profunda desconfianza, casi atacantes, después de verme a mí, dirige su mirada a mi sombrilla, luego vuelve la vista al camino y sé que de aquí en adelante me ignorará y la ignoraré por completo.

Siento algo de compasión al ver sus ropas mojadas chorreando agua por todos lados, su cabello castaño claro se ha vuelto oscuro, se le pega a la nuca y a la cara, aunque ella no hace intento por evitarlo.

Resisto el impulso de cubrirla con mi sombrilla porqué de algún modo me parece que sería una molestia, de algún modo me parece que no es normal que un tipo al que no le hablas llegue de pronto y ofrezca que camines junto a él y porque sé que, o imagino que ella rechazaría la propuesta igual.

Sé su nombre: Sakura Kinomoto, un curso más abajo y todos en la preparatoria Tomoeda la identifican por sus inusuales ojos verdes. No es que me interese, es que Meiling la ha mencionado con cierta frecuencia, no tengo mucha información, porque parece que no hay muchas cosas de mi silenciosa vecina que la gente pueda decir y tampoco siento el impulso de averiguarlo por mis propios medios, creo que debe ser algo antipática.

La veo detenerse de pronto, tan inesperadamente que tengo que hacer una maniobra casi ninja para no chocar con ella, no parar en seco y seguir caminando, paso a sus espaldas a penas a la distancia mínima para no rozarla, no parece darse cuenta, ni de la mirada que le dirijo, ni de las ganas que tengo de decirle que debería dejar de caminar en medio de la acera, porque es pública.

Me trago todo esto y camino a mi casa, justo al lado de la suya, no sin antes escuchar el molesto chirrido que hace su portón y me apunto en la cabeza ofrecerle al señor Kinomoto aceitarlo. Nota especial: un día que ella no esté. Justo antes de llegar a mi puerta veo de reojo como ella entra a su casa.

- He llegado – pronuncio con un suspiro, porque el día de hoy no ha andado precisamente bien, mi madre me observa desde la sala, donde con toda su elegancia se encuentra tomando el té.

Veo a Wei Wang de pie a su lado y ofreciendo sus servicios de mayordomo, murmura un leve bienvenido y yo asiento con la cabeza en respuesta.

- ¿Desea comer algo? – me pregunta.

- Después, me daré una ducha – digo y solo entonces mi madre repara en lo mojado de mis zapatos y mis pantalones, lo único que se ha salvado del agua ha sido mi cabeza.

Le dirijo una última mirada a mi madre, preguntándome si será posible que algún día se resigne a todo lo que paso, supongo que no es fácil para ella ni para ningún Li, que el clan centenario se haya desecho en cuestión de horas.

Ahora estoy más preocupado por ella, porque desde que llegamos a Japón nunca sale de casa, se ha encerrado en este lugar y por lo menos se ha logrado acostumbrar a la sencillez de esta casa restándole importancia a todos los lujos de los que se rodeó toda su vida.

Me preocupa mi madre porque tengo un presentimiento acosándome hasta en sueños y es que todo en China inicio a como todo está sucediendo ahora en Japón. Me preocupa ver que cada vez más aviones vuelan por los cielos, eso no es una buena señal, es señal de que algo está pasando y de que el enemigo se encuentra cada vez más cerca.

No importa con quién peleamos porque de alguna forma es un todos contra todos demoniaco. Destrucción, guerra, muerte, sangre, gritos. Tengo todas esas imágenes grabadas en la cabeza la mayor parte del día, intentando descifrar la forma correcta de comportarme.

Aun así, tantos aviones pasando sobre nuestras cabezas día a día y cada vez más, me hacen tener un mal presentimiento: _es el inicio_. Intento a alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, especialmente porque mi prima Meiling empieza a notarlo y no hay nada que me estrese más que sus histerias. También estoy preocupado por ella y mis tíos.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿A dónde ir ahora?

Somos prácticamente los restantes de un clan acabado, si los ataques inician en Japón, no sé qué sucederá con mi familia. Este fue nuestro refugio pero ¿a donde más vamos a escapar si hasta aquí nos sigue el desastre?

Sacudo la cabeza confundiendo mi pesimismo con mi realismo y me concentro en buscar una salida, porque la verdad me gustaría mantener a mi madre, mi prima, Wei y mis tíos a salvo, sin embargo no hay un: _a salvo_.

Sacudo la cabeza de nuevo y arrastro los pies por el suelo, hasta por fin llegar a mi habitación, pongo mi mochila en el suelo notando que está algo mojada y que he debido ser más cuidadoso, ¿pero ahora qué? Ya la metí y empapé el suelo.

Voy al baño dispuesto a darme una ducha, con esto recuerdo lo mucho que detesto la sensación de frio que me cala los huesos y cuanto anhelo el calor de mi natal Hong Kong. Esto es lo que hay ahora, me digo y me meto bajo la regadera con el agua caliente a más no poder.

Por un momento mis pensamientos cesan y solo somos mi mente en blanco, el agua y yo. Entonces vienen a mi mente los ojos de mi vecina y me pregunto ¿Qué harán ella y el señor Fujitaka cuando destruyan este pueblo?

Lo he visto, vi como destruyeron Hong Kong ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo con un pueblito como este? Me molesta, me molesta y siento ganas de matarlos a todos, a todos los que están matándonos a nosotros, pero tengo que mantener la calma, por mi familia, tengo que idear un plan, alguna forma de salvarnos a todos de este infierno, pero ¿Y después qué?

Me envuelvo una toalla a la cintura después de la ducha, y con otra me intento secar el cabello, pero justo cuando salgo del baño y entro a mi habitación, veo a mi poco sociable vecina envuelta en una toalla también, ella gira su mirada hacia mí y suspirando me dirijo al balcón, ella también lo hace y a como lo hemos hecho en algunas ocasiones ambos cerramos las cortinas.

Me visto rápidamente, solo el bóxer, unos pantalones y una camiseta al azahar, abro las cortinas de nuevo y me quedo ahí estático, preguntándome si Kinomoto se seguirá vistiendo en este instante, no es que interese. Mejor voy a cenar, me digo, entonces sucede lo que venía presintiendo al ver tanto movimiento, cuando bajaba las escaleras a la primera planta escuché la explosión que hizo retumbar la casa y dejar un pitido lejano en el aire.

Empezaron a atacar Japón.

- ¡Madre! – fue lo primero que atine a gritar después de poder levantarme del suelo, notando un leve dolor en el pie.

Corrí hasta la sala y encontré a mi madre de pie y en un evidente estado de shock.

- Madre – le llamé, entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

- Xiaolang – pronunció mi nombre, el sonido nunca llego a mis oídos pero pude leer el movimiento de sus labios.

- ¿Qué hacemos Wei? – le pregunté al hombre a nuestro lado y leí la expresión en sus ojos: _no hay nada que hacer._

Me siento frustrado al instante, no pudiendo creer que lo único a proceder sea quedarnos aquí esperando a que el bombardeo siga. Mi siguiente destino es la puerta y no me importa la voz de mi madre diciéndome que no salga, como si estar afuera o estar adentro de la casa hiciese alguna diferencia.

Sigue lloviendo y el cielo nocturno ha sido iluminado de rojo. Espero que las bombas sigan pero no lo hacen y creo que eso es lo más desquiciante, que no lo hacen, que no nos matan a todos dejándonos así una absurda esperanza de sobrevivir, un estúpido temor de mierda por morir.

Creo que fue Tokio, creo que atacaron Tokio porque desde su dirección a unas cuantas horas de Tomoeda es que se eleva aquel tono rojo en el cielo.

- ¡Sakura!

El grito del señor Kinomoto me hace mirar hacia su puerta, donde Sakura Kinomoto, la chica de los raros ojos verdes, también ha salido a mirar el cielo. La veo caminar absorta, como temerosa y nerviosa mirando hacia arriba, tapándose los oídos como queriendo detener el pitido molesto del bombardeo, se está mojando de nuevo en la lluvia, me doy cuenta que yo también.

Entonces de pronto, mientras mira el cielo tan desquiciadamente a como lo he hecho yo, me observa, su mirada choca con la mía y noto una vez más que sus extraños ojos verdes son rasgados y grandes, que parece más de corea que de Japón. Noto que tiene miedo, me ha visto tan de repente que no ha podido esconder sus emociones.

El señor Fujitaka sale al alcance de su hija, no sé si ella se ha dado cuenta que me ha mirado porque parece un poco fuera de sí. Su padre la toma de los hombros y la lleva de vuelta a casa, desde aquí no puedo escuchar lo que le dice pero creo que ella ha empezado a llorar, mientras caminan el estrecho camino del jardín a la puerta principal, creo que han iniciado una discusión.

Me mantengo por al menos una hora afuera, hasta que creo que definitivamente no va a seguir el ataque. Me adentro en la casa y en la sala está de nuevo mi madre tomándose otro té para los nervios. Últimamente es lo único que hace.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Le pregunto.

- No hay nada que hacer, Xiaolang – me dice la respuesta que tanto temo y tanto detesto. Esto me hace cerrar los puños notablemente, me contengo de no empezar a maldecir a todo y a todos.

- ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí nada más madre! – exclamo furioso.

- Ya no hay a donde ir – me dice y reconozco en su voz el tono de quien se ha rendido- No podemos ir a Corea tampoco, ahí la situación está peor.

- ¿Entonces qué? – le pregunto con rabia, arrastrando las palabras - ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí a morir? ¿A esperar que nos maten?

Mi madre no contesta, pero puedo ver el triste sí centelleante en sus ojos cuando enciende el televisor. Todo está en cadena nacional, efectivamente han atacado Tokio, el presidente le pide a la población mantener la calma, seguir la vida normalmente por ahora, mañana tendremos clases en todo el país menos en el centro de Tokio por obvias razones, se lamenta por los fallecidos e informa que ha reforzado las fronteras y las guardias para evitar en lo posible futuros altercados.

Viene un minuto de silencio por los fallecidos, miles y miles de personas. Lo único que escucho es el molesto pitido en el aire y el golpeteo insistente de la lluvia en el techo, en las ventanas, en mi cabeza. Lo veo todo rojo.

- Si la única alternativa es quedarnos aquí, esperando morir, madre – digo rompiendo el silencio, fijando mis ojos en su rostro – entonces me uniré al ejército.

- No puedes – me dice.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto – moriré de todas formas.

- ¡No es lo mismo, Xiaolang!

Sé lo que mi madre quiere decir y por ende me produce una furia impresionante, un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que odio. Me levanto del asiento sin quitarme de la cabeza ir a matar a cuantos tipos pueda antes de morir, vengando así la muerte de los miembros de mi clan.

Escaleras arriba le meto un puñetazo a la pared, luego dos, luego tres, escucho la voz de Wei intentando calmarme pero no funciona, lo ignoro y me dirijo a mi habitación no pudiendo resignarme a la idea de morir, de morir así nada más, de ver morir a la poca familia que me queda. Lo detesto, lo odio.

No puedo tampoco solo estar aquí esperando que nos caiga una bomba en la cabeza. No quiero ver morir a nadie más. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. No hay forma de salvarme o de salvarnos en esta guerra del demonio.

Y pensar que todo inicio como cualquier mierda, un país atacando a otro por algún conflicto sin importancia, pero luego varios, luego muchos, luego todos y lo único que sabemos es que todos estamos peleando. ¿Cómo putas se llegó a esto?

No pudiendo soportar estar encerrado en mi habitación me dirijo al garaje, donde me espera fielmente un saco de boxeo con el que suelo desquitarme las frustraciones. Hoy estampo mis puños descubiertos contra él hasta que me sale sangre, desearía que me devolviera los golpes para sentirme un poco mejor, menos impotente.

Quiero sacarme esta sensación que detesto del pecho, pero no sale y lo único que logro es que cada vez salga más sangre de mis manos.

Al final estoy exhausto y me quedo dormido en ese lugar. En la mañana me despierta Wei, sé que no tiene la culpa pero estoy tan frustrado conmigo mismo que a penas y le dirijo la palabra, logro bañarme, ponerme el uniforme y salgo de casa tirando la puerta, no sin antes haberme despedido de mi madre.

Me dirijo hacia el instituto porque necesito distraerme, porque necesito ver a Meiling y saber que ella y mis tíos están bien. Al llegar al instituto no hay otro tema más que el bombardeo de anoche y la primera hora de la mañana se gasta en una reunión en el gimnasio en la que el director parece repetir todo lo que ha dicho el presidente la noche anterior y anuncia la suspensión de las clases a medio día.

- ¡Como si esta mierda pudiese remediar algo! – La voz que se eleva entre las filas de estudiantes es la de Takashi Yamazaki.

Le doy la razón, yo y unos cuantos más y al final se arma un revuelo impresionante entre todos. Yamazaki sale dando un portazo y yo detrás de él en señal de apoyo y al final todo termina de cualquier forma menos de la planeada.

- ¡Xiaolang! – Me giro hacia la voz que me llama y le sonrío con cierto alivio, porque si mi prima alguna vez me pareció la persona más molesta, ahora me provoca cierta paz verla y saber que está bien.

- Enana – le digo tocándole la cabeza.

- Estaba muy asustada anoche – se queja y aunque quiere fingir que no, parece estar al borde del llanto.

- ¿Cómo están mis tíos? – Le pregunto.

- Mal, Xiaolang, están muy preocupados – dice- ¿crees que estaremos bien?

- No lo sé, Mei ¿Qué harán? – le pregunto.

Meiling guarda silencio y después me mira a los ojos con cierto pesar.

- Nos quedaremos aquí, no hay a donde ir.

- ¡Esa es la mierda que dicen todos!

- Xiaolang, no iras al ejercito ¿verdad? – me pregunta de pronto, me rasco la cabeza y suspiro.

- Me alegro que estés bien Mei – es lo último que le digo el día de hoy – ve a clases ahora.

La veo irse con la mirada triste que me hace sentir un poco mal, se reúne con una de sus amigas que es con quien la veo la mayoría del tiempo. Me pregunto si mi vecina habrá entrado en shock. Hoy no quiero ir a clases, al menos no a estas, tengo la cabeza en todas partes y no hay forma de que intente concentrarme en cualquier cosa que digan los profesores.

Me dirijo a la azotea con un paso lento, como retardando el momento, y por fin veo la luz entrando por la puerta escaleras arriba, cuando alcanzo a tocar el suelo de este lugar lo primero que veo cerca de la malla es un cabello castaño claro, que reconozco de inmediato a punta de caminar tras ella todos los días durante estos últimos meses después de clases.

Ahí es cuando dudo sobre si irme a otro lugar o quedarme ahí perturbando la soledad de otro. Kinomoto gira la cabeza porque por algún motivo siempre tendemos a chocar miradas en cualquier lugar como si lo hiciésemos a propósito.

Es solo una mirada fugaz y después se queda viendo el horizonte, parece suspirar y en el último instante mi cuerpo por si solo da ese paso sin retorno que me hacía falta para caminar hacia el frente.

Sin realmente proponérmelo llego a su lado frente a la malla. Ahora que lo pienso nunca subo a este lugar y por ese motivo se me hace un poco extraño la vista del mar en el horizonte, el silencio no se rompe en ningún momento y aunque estoy pendiente de su reacción ninguno de los dos le dirige la mirada al otro. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he escuchado la voz de esta chica.

Un par de helicópteros verdes pasan sobre nosotros y la veo suspirar mientas sus manos se agarran con tanta fuerza de la malla que imagino que se está haciendo daño.

- Maldición – la oigo susurrar para sí misma y me parece reconocer mi propia frustración en su voz.

Aun a riesgo de que se vaya o cualquier otra respuesta, me inclino en el suelo a su lado.

- ¿Estás preocupada? – Le pregunté de pronto, sin reconocer mi propia voz ni saber porque hice aquella pregunta. Cuando pensé que no me respondería, escuché por primera vez su voz.

- Estoy enojada – me dijo y se tiró hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada, busqué su rostro, evitando pasar la mirada por su cuerpo.

- ¿Y quién no?

- Mi padre – dijo y negó con la cabeza – se quiere aferrar a este maldito lugar y esperar que alguien entre y le dispare en la cabeza.

Reconocí mis propios pensamientos en sus palabras, nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente y yo me quedé con su voz inundando mi mente. La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las lecciones resonó después por todo el instituto.

- ¿No vas a clases? – pregunté.

- No me importa si eres un superior o no – me dijo sentándose y mirándome a los ojos – No iré a clases porque no me da la gana y puedes decirle al director si se te antoja.

Disimulé la curiosidad que me causaban sus rasgos ahora que la tenía tan cerca y tuve que sonreír al verla tan a la defensiva.

- Estamos en guerra ¿Quién putas soy yo para obligarte a ir a clases?

Pareció dudar ante mis palabras, su ceño fruncido se esfumó de pronto pero no así aquella expresión de hastío.

- No me voy a disculpar – dijo en un susurro.

- No interesa – contesté.

- ¿Por qué me estás hablando? – Preguntó de pronto - ¿Piensas que voy a morir? ¿Qué vas a morir? Porque siendo así entonces ¿Qué más da? ¿Cierto? Podría hablar con un perro o algo así.

- No hay ningún motivo en especial por el que te esté hablando ahora.

- Eso pensé.

No, no había ningún motivo especial por el que estuviese hablando con mi vecina, no hay ningún motivo en especial por el que hoy hubiese decidido venir a la azotea.

- ¿Tú tienes un motivo en especial? – le pregunté, ella arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza junto con su ceño fruncido haciendo aparición por segunda vez.

- Para nada.

- Eso pensé.

Me recosté a la malla, viéndola de frente. Noté como su mirada se dirigía a mis manos en carne viva pero no hizo comentario alguno ni expresión que indicara el querer preguntar por ello. Así decidí que definitivamente no había ningún interés que ella tuviese en mi o viceversa.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio y me pregunté si interiormente ella estaría deseando levantarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que fuese incómodo. Se acostó de nuevo y miro el cielo, entonces las gotas empezaron a caer esta vez en la mañana, primero una luego otra y luego empezó aquella sinfonía de agua. El inconfundible sonido del golpeteo de gotas de lluvia sobre todo, especialmente sobre nosotros, me inundó los oídos.

Pensé que correría a esconderse a las escaleras a como yo lo hubiese hecho, pero se quedó ahí, empapándose al instante y dejando a la lluvia ser sobre su cuerpo, me pareció que estaba muerta, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados a como estaba, fue tanto así que tuve que forzar la vista para asegurarme de que su pecho subía y bajaba. Lo hacía, sí estaba respirando pero con una lentitud desquiciante.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a las escaleras? – Le pregunté y la vi esbozar una sonrisa pequeñísimamente irónica.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró y apenas la escuché con el sonido de la lluvia que era cada vez más fuerte.

- Enfermarás.

Y entonces la escuché reír.

- Da igual, Li – murmuró – da igual si es posible que una bomba caiga sobre nosotros justo ahora, da igual si de pronto nos invaden y nos disparan en la cabeza, ¿Imaginas lo que se sentirá? – Me preguntó y se sentó – Te ponen una pistola en la frente o en la sien, o en donde quieran – sin embargo sus dedos simulando una pistola se mantuvieron en mi sien izquierda – _y ¡bom!_

Me empujó levemente la cabeza con sus dedos. La tome de la muñeca mirándola fijamente, mirando atentamente sus ojos acuosos.

- ¿Quién murió así? – Hubo un silencio, hasta que leí el suave susurro en el movimiento de sus labios.

- Mi hermano.

- Mi prima dijo que eras hija única.

- Fue antes de que ustedes llegaran. Reclutaron a Touya, su mejor amigo Tsukishiro lo vio todo, está un psiquiátrico ahora – desvió la mirada al cielo – No le digas a Meiling – pidió, entonces supe que me lo había dicho sin pensar.

No lloró, no dijo más tampoco. Se volvió a acostar y se soltó del agarre de mi mano con un leve tirón. No tengo nada en común con Sakura Kinomoto, todo mi clan se vio destruido entre bombas y no pude siquiera ver a nadie morir, no si alguien más aparte de nosotros está vivo. Me acosté a su lado y cerré los ojos, notando antes como la misma bruma de ayer volvía hoy cada vez más espesa, causando que a penas y pudiese verla a mi lado.

No tengo nada en común con Sakura Kinomoto. Ella no tiene nada en común conmigo, pero de alguna forma, los dos estamos aquí compartiendo el mismo espacio de tiempo, el mismo campo físico.

No me parece que sea extraordinaria, no le parezco extraordinario tampoco. Pero si a como ella dice, si igual y vamos a morir entonces ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué más da hablarnos un poco? ¿Qué más dar estar mojándonos bajo esta tormenta? ¿Qué más da si morimos de hipotermia?

Después de un tiempo veo que empieza a temblar, yo también lo hago.

Finalmente no estaba tan loca y después de una hora aproximadamente acostados allí, me ofreció ir a las escaleras a como yo había propuesto primeramente. No hablamos más, no había nada más que decir y un silencio incomodo reino por completo en el ambiente. Nos perdimos todas las clases y al final terminamos con los uniformes medianamente secos.

- ¿Querías huir con tu padre o algo así? – Le pregunté con el sonido de las campanadas que indicaban la salida sonando de fondo.

Sakura Kinomoto se quedó en silencio, sentada frente a mí en las escaleras me observó, asintió con la cabeza y soltó uno de esos suspiros tristes.

- Dice que no hay a donde ir ¿No es eso frustrante? – Preguntó, pero no me dejó contestar cuando añadió: – está demasiado atado a la casa.

- ¿A la casa? – pregunté sin darle verdaderamente importancia.

- No quiere dejar a mi madre – dijo y bostezó, recogió su abrigo de una baranda en la que lo había puesto para que se secara, se lo puso bajo mi atenta y confundida mirada, finalmente procedí a hacer lo mismo.

- Pensé… – medité mis palabras pero ella pareció anticiparlas.

- Sí, estás en lo cierto, mi madre está muerta – dijo mientras empezaba el descenso - ¿Crees en fantasmas, Shaoran Li?

Su pregunta quedó resonando en mi cabeza, un tono tétrico y la forma en que giró el cuello para mirarme de reojo se quedó plasmada en mi memoria, con el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia y las campanas de salida de fondo.

* * *

_**Gracias: Mao, Samantha Hart, Mirzha, , Yumiko-sempai, linamoon19 y politali22. Me han hecho muy feliz con sus reviews.**_

_**Este fic para mi es una clase de reto y confieso que la trama se me hace complicada, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para darle el curso correcto y que sea de vuestro agrado, gracias por haber dado follow, favoriteado y dejado sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan mucho a darle un rumbo a esta historia, así que cualquier cosita no olvidéis comentar.**_

_**Con amor: Izaku-chan.**_


	3. Ghost

**Cardenales Rojos**

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

Allá en el bosque, donde van los cardenales rojos a cantar día y noche, allá encontraremos protección. Lejos de la sangre, de los gritos del mundo. Si éramos muchos no importa, ahora solo somos tú y yo Sakura. Me quedaré contigo solo si tú también te quedas aquí.

**Capítulo Tres: Ghost.**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

- ¿Fantasmas? – Preguntó.

Miré las escaleras, no sé en qué estaba pensando haciendo ese comentario o cualquier otro. Me adjudiqué algún desvarío confuso por lo sucedido en Tokio e intenté aceptar de una vez por todas que la noticia me había afectado más de lo debido. También me obligué a reconocer que talvez, solo en el fondo necesitaba charlar con alguien, pero reconocí que ese alguien no debía ser la persona a mis espaldas.

- Da igual – solté sin verlo nuevamente – me adelanto.

Pareció quedarse desconcertado, pero no me siguió, talvez comprendiera de inmediato que no era mi intención ser vista con él o iniciar una profunda amistad, alimentar una charla estúpida y superficial camino a casa. Pero no era precisamente eso lo que me hizo adelantarme sabiendo que él se había quedado allí parado, pensando en alguna cosa o dándome simplemente tiempo para aligerar el paso y marcar distancias.

En realidad el motivo principal de mi acción me lo encontré en la puerta principal de la preparatoria después de haberme cambiado los zapatos. Meiling Li hizo aparición frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, por algún motivo aquello me hizo sentirme culpable porque algo me decía que por honor a nuestra amistad yo no debía hablar ni acercarme a mi vecino.

- Pensamos que te habías ido – dijo un poco molesta por mis desapariciones a un lugar que ella desconocía, sin embargo aquello no duro mucho porque enseguida exclamó otro nombre – ¡Xiaolang!

Escuché como él le decía alguna cosa en respuesta y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo fuerte y segura que sonaba su voz.

El tipo apareció a nuestro lado y noté que Tomoyo le dirigía una curiosa mirada, porque por lo general él y Meiling se hacían su espacio aparte, para hablar de quien sabe que cosas privadas de su familia. Le observé de reojo y bajé la mirada al notar que él también me miraba como expectante, sin embargo creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para notar que quiero hacer como que ninguna conversación ha existido entre nosotros. Ha sido un error, un descuido.

- Me marcho ya – Informo más que todo por cortesía.

- Hoy tampoco traes sombrilla – el comentario de Tomoyo me detiene – ten.

Me extiende una sombrilla de color negro, le agradezco con una sonrisa aunque estoy convencida de que con lo mojada que he quedado antes no importaría mojarme de nuevo camino a casa, acepto su abrazo de despedida, no me despido de Meiling porque yace colgando del brazo de su primo que la observa con una sonrisa mientras la escucha quejarse como una niña de alguna clase que tuvo hoy.

_Odio esa armonía familiar._

Sin más me encamino a casa, recorriendo el mismo camino de todas las mañanas a la inversa, otra vez la densa bruma, otra vez la lluvia y esta vez una sensación de soledad y de que algo me falta. Yo sé lo que me falta, antes de entrar a casa me detengo por unos diez minutos a observarla por fuera, como si fuese una desconocida para mi propio hogar, sin embargo, mi mirada se fija en una luz que tintinea en una de las habitaciones de arriba, la de mis padres para ser precisa.

_Odio estar sola en casa._

La luz se enciende por algunos segundos, luego se apaga, luego se enciende, como llamándome, como anunciándome que ha estado a la espera, como queriendo transmitir un mensaje que no quiero recibir. Cuando por fin me decido a abrir el portón oigo el sonido como de algo que se quiebra en la planta superior.

El chirrido molesto se detiene a medio camino, mi sombrilla cae, mi corazón se agita y mi mano tiembla aferrándose con fuerza al metal oxidado del portoncillo viejo. Con la mano temblorosa recojo de nuevo la sombrilla y miro hacia el ala superior de la casa, donde la luz de la habitación de mis padres se ha apagado definitivamente.

Me quedo ahí otros cinco minutos más y finalmente el portón hace el molesto sonido de que ha sido definitivamente abierto y cerrado. Camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa e introduzco la llave en la cerradura, molesta porque el pulso me tiembla. Cuando entro me recibe el olor a casa que tanto me marea ahora, veo la hora en el reloj en mi muñeca y falta bastante para que llegue mi padre.

Me quito los zapatos y camino descalza con la mochila en mis hombros que hoy parece pesar toneladas, la tenue luz que entra a la casa, filtrándose apenas por las ventanas y cortinas le da a todo un color gris azulado del demonio. Lo detesto también.

Me doy cuenta que llevo aproximadamente otros cinco minutos al pie de las escaleras semi oscuras y sacudo la cabeza para ver si así salgo de mi letargo, a este paso nunca llegaré a ninguna parte. No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí viendo escalones arriba por toda la eternidad, aunque no me molestaría, honestamente, hacer el intento.

- Uno, - cuento- dos, - digo- tres – susurro.

Entonces por fin obligo a mi pie derecho a dar el primer paso escaleras arriba, la primera habitación es la de mis padres, luego la de Touya y finalmente la mía. Subo respirando fuerte y silenciosamente, esto hace que mi corazón se obligue a calmarse un poco, pero solo un poco, cuando toco la superficie plana, el tintineo de la luz de la habitación de mis padres vuelve a aparecer, entonces me veo corriendo hasta la puerta más cercana como toda una cobarde, corro a esa puerta que también se ha vuelto intocable y que ya casi nadie abre. El olor de Touya me recibe cuando la cierro con fuerza.

Las manos me tiemblan, ahí recostada a la puerta con todo mi peso como para evitar que pueda ser abierta, las manos me tiemblan. Oigo la puerta de mis padres abrirse y luego un incesante taconeo por todo el pasillo, de arriba abajo una y otra, y otra vez. Hasta que cesa.

Me encuentro a mí misma aferrada al crucifijo de madera que las monjas nos han obsequiado por las últimas navidades, me aferro a ese pedacito de nada como para atraer la fe, aunque como he dicho nadie en la preparatoria católica de Tomoeda es en realidad practicante de la religión, yo necesito a cuantos Dioses sean necesarios. Un escalofrío me recorre lentamente el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, cada poro de mi cuerpo parece querer invertirse en la mencionada piel de gallina, hace un frío del demonio.

Otros diez minutos de pie hasta que parece que ya no pasará nada, entonces dejo caer la mochila y recuerdo porque ya no entro casi a este lugar. Es porque todavía, cada vez que respiro, puedo sentir su olor, me parece que lo tuviera aquí y que pronto lo veré pasar por esa puerta y sacudirme los cabellos.

- Touya.

Cuanto extraño sus ojos rasgados y marrón claro. Como extraño que me abrace en las noches y me haga huir a otra realidad mientras escuchamos ese taconeo escalofriante en el pasillo. Desde que se fue me ha dejado sola, desde que Touya se fue, ya no hay nadie que me proteja, nadie para mí.

Camino hasta su cama, me siento y hundo la cara en su almohada, deseando que nunca se borren sus rastros de cada cosa en su habitación aun en contra de la realidad que indica que el olor, a pesar de seguir ahí, se vuelve en ínfimas cantidades más tenue, lentamente. Necesito que su olor se mantenga aquí porque aunque le prometí ser fuerte, pierdo la cabeza. Me vuelvo loca. Y mi padre se convierte en una responsabilidad muy grande para mi sola, quiero sentir que aún sigue aquí.

Me pongo a pensar si en realidad mi hermano pensó que yo podía con esto, me intento convencer de que sí, porque solo de esa forma es que encuentro y saco las ganas para no fallarle. Me parece que fue ayer cuando Touya cruzo la puerta de la cocina con una seguridad que nunca olvidaré, se paró derecho, con su fiel amigo Yukito Tsukishiro al lado e informó:

- Me he presentado como voluntario para el ejército – Su voz segura, su mirada al frente, su mentón altivo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mi padre incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué, Touya? – Fue lo que pregunte yo, después de que el plato que sostenía para preparar la mesa se hiciera añicos en el suelo.

Recuerdo haberme aferrado a los bordes de la falda de mi vestido, esos vestidos que a Touya tanto le gustaban, no podía verlo a la cara porque tenía los ojos empapados y una revolución en mi interior, voces que me gritaban tantas cosas, principalmente que Touya me estaba abandonando y que ya no tenía interés por mí.

Aunque no haya sido hace mucho, sigo sintiendo ganas de correr a mi habitación como aquel día, huyendo de todo, principalmente de Touya. Lo último que había escuchado era la voz de mi padre pronunciando mi nombre, no llamándome, no deteniéndome, solo soltándolo: _Sakura._

De cualquier forma nadie corrió tras mí, de esa forma el camino fue fácil y amplio hacia mi habitación, donde me encerré a intentar comprender las cosas, pero… solo podía pensar en mi hermano. Lo acepto, no en el hecho de que se estaba yendo al ejército, no en el hecho de lo peligroso que esto podía ser para él, sino en que me estaba dejando sola cuando tantas veces prometió protegerme.

Mi padre intentó una media hora después hablar conmigo, fingí escucharle mientras le convencía de que efectivamente todo estaría bien, porque él no podía saber cuál era el lio entre mi hermano y yo. A como era de esperarse Touya no me buscó, pero me estaba esperando, como si efectivamente el supiese y sabía, que apenas se apagaran las luces yo iría a verle, como tantas noches.

Apagué la bombilla de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche, me senté en la cama a escuchar la casa, los sonidos de la casa, una casa que parecía estar viva, que parecía tener vida por sí sola, que hacía que no quisieses caminar por el pasillo en la noche por temor a que te tomara los pies y te jalara a las profundidades del sótano.

Mi siguiente paso fue levantarme, en ese pijama de conejitos que Touya me había comprado. Caminé hacia la puerta y pegué la oreja allí, intentando capturar algún sonido del exterior, nada. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, tomando un respiro prolongado que me permitiera no respirar en la travesía hacia la habitación de al lado, fue exitosa pero llegué con el corazón amenazando con explotar.

Entré a la habitación de mi hermano, cuya puerta yacía sin seguro. Cuando me giré él estaba en la cama, en la plenitud de sus veintiún años mirándome con atención, el rostro ladeado apoyado en una de sus manos en una pose entre aburrida y pensativa, esbozando un ladeado intento de sonrisa sincero que tantas veces me dedicó.

La luz de una farola que entraba escasamente por la ventana me permitió ver cómo me llama a su lado, me permití dar unos pequeños pasos torpes hasta llegar a él.

- Tardaste – susurró y el instinto me hizo alejarme del suave contacto de su mano con mi mejilla, mi reacción lo hizo suspirar. Tenía yo solo una pregunta atravesada en toda mi alma.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Touya?

- ¿Con qué?

- Tú lo sabes, ¡tú sabes de lo que hablo!

Siseo sosteniéndome de los brazos, estaba tan molesta con él, estaba tan enojada, que también me solté al instante.

- Te escuchara papá.

Aquello hizo que me mordiera la lengua un poco, que detuviese el histerismo del que estaba a punto de ser víctima.

- Como si te importa que nos escuche papá – le dije viendo como sus labios se fruncían en una línea fina.

- ¿Qué ha maquinado esa cabeza tuya? – me preguntó en un susurro, aun así su voz sonaba tan molesta.

- No te importo – afirmé- no te importo Touya, ¿Por qué te vas?

Guardó silencio por un momento, sus ojos en la oscuridad no se despegaron de mí en ningún instante. Tomó mis manos y las retuvo con fuerza entre las suyas cuando intenté el tercer rechazo de la noche.

- No digas eso de nuevo, Sakura – me pidió – estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué entonces?

- Escucha – Sus susurros se volvieron tan cómplices que me obligaron a intentar leer sus labios – es mejor así, si no me presento de voluntario ahora, igual y vendrán en unas semanas por mí, Sakura. Voy a volver – prometió – Esto no puede durar mucho, así que cuando termine, voy a volver y escaparemos juntos de casa.

Alguna cosa en su voz me hizo creerle un poco. Le miré a la cara, imaginando que huíamos los dos de casa a como me estaba prometiendo, prometía venir por mí. Las primeras lágrimas austeras bajaron por mi rostro.

- No quiero que me dejes – Confesé, aflojando por fin un poco, como si fuese necesario contenerme, como si Touya no me conociera lo suficiente para saber que tenía miedo sin que se lo dijera.

- Te prometo que volveré por ti, pero prométeme que serás fuerte – me pidió – solo tendrás que aguantar esta casa un poco, sé que puedes Sakura, se fuerte hasta que venga por ti, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- No lo sé, Touya…

- Sé que puedes, ¡podrás! ¡Tienes que hacerlo por los dos!

- No te vayas ¡por favor no te vayas! – le supliqué aferrando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- _Shhh_ – siseo nuevamente, me apretó contra su pecho y me habló al oído con prisa – creo que se ha levantado papá – aquello me hizo congelarme entre sus brazos – se fuerte, Sakura, por favor.

Mi hermano me dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido prácticamente me empujó con mucho sigilo a mi habitación. Justo cuando cerré mi puerta escuche la voz de mi padre.

- ¿Touya? ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Escuché ruidos.

La voz de Touya habló mientras temerosa me acercaba hasta mi cama.

- ¿Estabas con Sakura? – Me acosté en la cama metiéndome en las cobijas tan silenciosamente a cómo era posible.

- Claro que no – contestó Touya – Debe de estar dormida, me levanté por el ruido.

- ¿Sakura está hablando con alguien?

Adopte posición fetal, temerosa de que todo esto fuese a desembocar en otra de esas discusiones entre mi padre y mi hermano, esas que me ponían histérica y en las que Touya me había ordenado no intervenir por el bien de los dos. Porque lo mejor era evitar que mi padre y todo Tomoeda se enterasen de que en realidad nos llevábamos mejor que en apariencia. Era mejor que Touya me siguiese hablando fríamente frente a sus amigos y mi padre, era lo mejor si queríamos salir de aquí.

Las voces se alejaron por el pasillo, la tensión de mi cuerpo había desaparecido, porque al menos ese día nos habíamos librado de una. Ese horrible día que marcó nuestras historias, obvié los por que un padre preferiría que sus hijos se llevaran mal y me enfoqué en lo único que me importaba: no quería quedarme sola, no quería que Touya me dejase sola.

¿Y si nuestros planes no salían bien?

Mis recuerdos se cortaron ahí junto con un suspiro largo y agotador, ahora estoy aquí en esta habitación nuevamente, pero sola.

- ¡Bom! – susurro con el dedo índice y del corazón señalando mi sien. Las idas al psicólogo no me han ayudado a dejar de pensar en ello, en cómo murió mi Touya, no dejo de pensarlo en ningún segundo. ¿Qué pudo haber sentido minutos antes? ¿Por qué no pudimos ver su rostro una última vez en el ataúd?

Los posibles motivos me torturan a cada desgraciada milésima de segundo que gasto pensando en él. ¿Pero qué debo hacer, Touya? ¿A dónde debo ir? ¿Aun estás conmigo? ¿Aún me cuidas? Y principalmente, independientemente de cómo sea ahora ¿cumplirás tu promesa? ¿Cuándo piensas venir por mí?

¿Estás decepcionado de mí, Touya? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Te basta mirarme para saber que aún sigo tan enojada como el último día en que te vi? Porque no quería que te fueras, porque aun pienso que todo pudo haber sido distinto de no haberte unido por voluntad propia al ejército, porque aun pienso que sería mejor haber escapado en aquel instante. Por el otro lado me siento tan triste, Touya. Aun te espero ¿lo sabes? Aun espero que me saques de esta casa viva, de nuestro padre, aun quiero que huyamos juntos. Tú y yo.

Sabes que aun intento cumplir con mi parte, aun intento ser fuerte, solo porque tengo la esperanza de que un día de estos tú cumplas con tu parte del trato, de que me estés esperando en alguna parte, entonces sé que no tengo que darme por vencida, pero es tan difícil en ocasiones.

Lo más triste de hablar con Touya, es que por más que yo lo esté sintiendo, por más que lo anhele, mi hermano no me responde. No hay señales divinas, no hay nada más allá que interpretar que este silencio, una lápida en el cementerio, mi psicosis, esta realidad tan absurda.

Le cuento a Touya siempre en mi cabeza todo lo que hago, le cuento que hablé hoy con nuestro vecino, aunque no ha dejado ninguna impresión, le cuento que a veces no todo esta tan mal, que nuestro padre se comporta medianamente normal, le digo, que a ratos me pareciera que es el mismo Fujitaka Kinomoto de casi toda nuestra vida, de cuando él tenía sus quince y yo mis diez, justo un poco antes de que muriera nuestra madre.

Pero no me gusta contarle estas cosas a Touya muy seguido, porque él nunca pareció totalmente convencido, porque él me diría que me estoy fiando mucho de nuestro padre y me incitaría a desconfiar y me repetiría que debo ser cuidadosa.

Touya siempre tuvo más razón que yo. Antes de salir de su habitación, acomodo nuevamente su cama, le echo un vistazo a sus cosas y escucho los ruidos de la casa una vez más, me digo que no debo tener miedo, que hacen más daño los vivos que los muertos, pero aun no estoy convencida de lo último, solo es que lo he escuchado en algún lado y no he querido incursionar en la filosofía contradictoria de cada ínfima cosa.

Abro la puerta arrastrando mi mochila, la madera del piso hace un ruido que me altera los nervios, el pasillo está solo, aun así en el camino de pocos metros que separa esa habitación de la mía no puedo evitar la sensación de tener un par de ojos clavados en la espalda, mirándome, no sé si alguna vez han sentido eso, por más que gire y gire no podré sacarme esos ojos de ahí, amenazan con volverme loca porque su propietario es invisible, me repito que todo está en mi mente, no hay ningún espectro pegado a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

Cuando estoy sola en casa intento distraerme con cualquier cosa y evito vagar por el interior de la propiedad, necesito distraerme, mantener la mente ocupada, ignorar que la casa está viva, ignorarme, si es posible, a mí misma.

Me cambio la ropa por una más abrigada y cómoda, me dispongo a hacer mis deberes, Touya vaga sin embargo entre pensamiento y pensamiento, hasta que en uno de esos momentos de gloria por fin se desprende de mi cerebro o parcialmente se esconde. Para mi desgracia he acabado los deberes demasiado rápido, enciendo la televisión de mi cuarto, más que todo por la necesidad de tener algún ruido adicional de fondo, uno que bloquee los quejidos de la madera, los rechinidos de las puertas, el repiqueteo de las lluvia sobre el techo, pero lo único que llena ese espacio del sonido, son noticias sobre la guerra, lugares que han sido destruidos alrededor del globo, lo apago de nuevo.

Camino al balcón, sigue lloviendo pero ahora el ambiente está más claro, puedo visualizar hasta unos cien metros más allá, veo la lluvia, entonces un manchón rojo pasa justo frente a mis ojos logrando que me acerque al borde de la baranda de metal en busca de la causa. No lo encuentro, me siendo algo confundida por eso, porque me he pegado un buen susto.

Cuando me dirijo nuevamente al interior, casi a punto de girarme, el manchón rojo pasa otra vez, y luego otro, son dos, dos manchones rojos van volando a la velocidad de un colibrí, batiendo sus alas con fuerza, sin proponérmelo, los dos pájaros rojos me hacen sonreír, me acerco nuevamente a la baranda, los veo en la casita para pájaros que cuelga en la casa de mis vecinos, luego vuelan por ahí entre las plantas, con total libertad.

Entonces uno se detiene a una distancia muy poco prudente de mí, casi no respiro, ¡por que cielos! Es tan rojo y bonito, me tomo el tiempo de explorarlo, desde la cresta que corona su cabeza haciéndolo lucir como todo un emperador hasta todo lo que abarca su pequeño cuerpecito rojo.

Entonces cruza una idea ingenua por mi cabeza, pienso que si me acercara sigilosamente, lentamente, para atacarlo después con una gran velocidad, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera atraparlo entre mis manos.

- Que bonito eres – le susurro al pajarillo aun sonriendo, agachándome un poco hacia él, entonces sale volando, su instinto ha sido más fuerte que mis malas intenciones.

- Un cardenal rojo.

La voz me sobresalta, por algún motivo mi vecino yace en su balcón, recostado en la baranda, con los brazos cruzados y medio sonriendo. No le contesto, porque verdaderamente el habla se me ha escapado junto con la sonrisa, doy un paso atrás como queriendo huir, luego otro, luego otro, sin darle la espalda. Li ladea la cabeza, su sonrisa también se ha esfumado tan rápido como la mía.

- Una pregunta – dice más alto- ¿se supone que Meiling tampoco se tiene que enterar que has charlado conmigo o qué?

Ha sido un error, lo sabía. No hables con extraños, Sakura ¿Cuántas veces no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué no he hecho caso? Ya no quiero hablar con él, ni siquiera sé cómo contestar su pregunta ¿saliendo por la tangente? ¿Distrayéndolo con algo? No confío en este tipo ¿Por qué he sido tan impulsiva? No es como contarle las cosas a cualquier extraño que no volverás a ver, fue contarle mis cosas al tipo de al lado.

- Lo siento, no te conozco – Recién me he dado cuenta. El arquea una ceja.

- Genial – dice y se va de vuelta a su habitación con todo y su corbata desajustada.

Yo también me adentro a mi pieza cerrando las cortinas tras mí. Me arrepiento mil veces de haber conversado con él, de haberme dejado llevar por el momento gris en el cual nunca se me ofrece compañía alguna, en haber sucumbido a la presión por el ataque en Tokio, por el recuerdo de Touya, por la casa, por mi padre.

¿Por qué no quiero que Meiling se dé cuenta que charlamos? No es que no quiera, es solo algo que me dice que es mejor así. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Empiezo a arrepentirme tanto de algo que no debió significar nada. No se suponía que fuese así, esperaba que olvidara la conversación tanto como yo, no que me dirigiera la palabra nuevamente.

¿Y si le comenta a Mei lo de Touya? No quiero lidiar con eso. ¿Por qué no vi antes que confiaba algo tan importante a alguien en quien no confío?

Veo la hora, el tiempo se me ha pasado muy lento, pero ha pasado por fin, cada día lo único que quiero es que sea mañana, salgo de mi habitación mirando a ambos lados. Ya en la cocina dedico toda mi atención en preparar la cena, más tarde escucho la voz de mi padre anunciando que ha llegado a casa.

- Bienvenido – le sonrío genuinamente – ya está la cena.

- Déjame poner la mesa.

- ¡Vale! – Termino de agregar los últimos detalles a la cena. Pero algo lo tensa todo, siempre lo tensa todo, hace que se tense todo mi cuerpo. Mi padre ha puesto tres puestos sobre el mantel.

- Listo – me dice, se da cuenta de mi insistente mirada que no pude disimular – Ya está todo, el tuyo, el de tu madre y el mío.

Veo el segundo lugar que han indicado.

- Papá – le llamo, preocupada, incomoda, temerosa.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunta, veo su rostro lleno de amabilidad, temo verlo lleno de enojo.

- No, nada.

Me sonríe, seguido procede a servir la cena, pero a mí se me ha quitado el apetito.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunta, acomodándose en su lugar.

- Bien – digo por costumbre, sin entrar en detalles o soltar algún comentario como que al menos sigo viva, lo cual no sé si supone un alivio u otra cosa- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Excelente – entonces se gira hacia el puesto a su derecha - ¿Qué tal el tuyo, Nadeshiko?

Presiono mis puños bajo la mesa, fijo mi mirada en el puesto vacío, fijo mi mirada en mi padre y en la mirada maniática que tiene hacia el puesto vacío. Cada día lo soporto menos. Cada día puedo menos. Quiero ir con Touya, quiero que Touya venga por mí.

Talvez mi mayor afán en si no es huir por la guerra, es huir de esta casa y su infierno. Aquí se me cae la sonrisa, el teatro y el esfuerzo, también la paciencia, me lleno de frustración, desesperación, solo quiero correr, correr lejos, huir, esconderme, pero por algún motivo me sostienen unos brazos invisibles que me llenan de impotencia y me atan a la silla.

_PD: Querido Touya, olvida lo de antes, tienes razón, no todo esta tan bien y papá sigue igual de loco…_

Léase entre líneas: Tengo miedo.

* * *

_**¡Holi! Aquí paso rápidamente para dejarles el capítulo y reiterar mi agradecimiento para los que me han dejado sus reviews en esta etapa de inicio que es la más difícil, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión. ¡Empieza lo maniático! ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Con amor: Izaku-Chan**_


	4. Little boy results

**Cardenales Rojos**

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

Allá en el bosque, donde van los cardenales rojos a cantar día y noche, allá encontraremos protección. Lejos de la sangre, de los gritos del mundo. Si éramos muchos no importa, ahora solo somos tú y yo Sakura. Me quedaré contigo solo si tú también te quedas aquí.

**Capítulo cuatro: Little boy results.**

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Hace años, pero nunca lo suficientemente muchos como para que el pueblo japonés lo haya olvidado, algo horrible sucedió. Fue un ataque masivo sobre todo Japón, también hubo bombardeos en Tokio por aquel entonces, pero el hecho más horrible, más temible e inhumano fue el realizado por los Estados Unidos al lanzar las únicas dos bombas atómicas de la historia sobre dos lugares de nuestro país.

La primera bomba, llamada estúpida o irónicamente _Little Boy_, fue soltada sobre Hiroshima, dejando destrucción por doquier y una gran cantidad de muertos, pero más que todo, una gran cantidad de sobrevivientes afectados por envenenamiento radioactivo, estas personas, evidentemente, vivirían con secuelas por el resto de su vida y como si fuera poco seguirían siendo atacados psicológicamente por sus mismos compatriotas. Las victimas sobrevivientes de las dos bombas atómicas lanzadas sobre Japón fueron llamados _Hibakusha_, lo que significa: persona bombardeada.

Los _hibakusha_, fueron prácticamente aislados de la sociedad, y de ser víctimas de bombas, se convirtieron en victimas sociales, no fue suficiente para nadie, indignantemente pareciera así, que hubiesen sufrido el trauma de estos bombardeos inhumanos, ni fue suficiente que sufrieran quemaduras y otras lesiones, sino que, siendo sus átomos alterados por la radiación, nadie querría en verdad casarse con un _hibakusha_, sabiendo que lo más probable sería ahora el que tuvieran una descendencia con mutaciones.

Regresando a las bombas, como si fuera poco, algunos sobrevivientes de este horrible ataque a Hiroshima, escaparon hacia un lugar llamado Nagasaki: pobres almas.

La segunda bomba, mucho más fuerte, estaba destina entre sus objetivos principales, a Kyoto, pero las condiciones del viento de aquel día fueron terribles, no hicieron posible tal desastrosa acción, así que los pilotos americanos quedándose sin gasolina y habiendo volado por horas decidieron simplemente soltar la bomba sobre algún lugar _para no desperdiciarla._

El lugar: Nagasaki. Donde muchos de los sobrevivientes de la bomba de Hiroshima fueron bombardeados una segunda vez. Las condiciones del lugar que era rodeado por montañas no permitieron que el impacto fuese tan terrible a como pudo haber sido, pero fue horrible igual.

Después de una invasión a China por parte de Japón y la toma de una de sus ciudades, los Estados Unidos de América formaron parte del conflicto ordenando a Japón la retirada. Indignado el gobierno japonés declaró la guerra, bombardearon una zona estratégica en América y entonces un poco después y sin aviso alguno, dos bombas atómicas fueron lanzadas destructivamente sobre Japón, una tan solo un día después de la otra, aunque claro, después de la primera bomba Japón ya se había rendido, no pudiendo luchar contra un suceso tan infame.

Después de la primera bomba nuclear, el presidente de América en ese entonces: Harry S. Truman, anuncio las siguientes palabras que fue exactamente a como Japón, que no sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, se enteró:

_Los japoneses comenzaron la guerra desde el aire en Pearl Harbor. Ahora les hemos devuelto el golpe multiplicado. Con esta bomba hemos añadido un nuevo y revolucionario incremento en destrucción a fin de aumentar el creciente poder de nuestras fuerzas armadas. En su forma actual, estas bombas se están produciendo. Incluso están en desarrollo otras más potentes. [...] Ahora estamos preparados para arrasar más rápida y completamente toda la fuerza productiva japonesa que se encuentre en cualquier ciudad. Vamos a destruir sus muelles, sus fábricas y sus comunicaciones. No nos engañemos, vamos a destruir completamente el poder de Japón para hacer la guerra. [...] El 26 de julio publicamos en Potsdam un ultimátum para evitar la destrucción total del pueblo japonés. Sus dirigentes rechazaron el ultimátum inmediatamente. Si no aceptan nuestras condiciones pueden esperar una lluvia de destrucción desde el aire como la que nunca se ha visto en esta tierra._

A lo cual, Japón rindiéndose automáticamente, anunció:

_Además, el enemigo ha empezado a utilizar una bomba nueva y sumamente cruel, con un poder de destrucción incalculable y que acaba con la vida de muchos inocentes. Si continuásemos la lucha, sólo conseguiríamos el arrasamiento y el colapso de la nación japonesa, y eso conduciría a la total extinción de la civilización humana._

Todo esto ocurrió en la segunda guerra mundial. Se dice que en los bombardeos nucleares prácticamente todas las cosas vivas, humanos y animales se quemaron hasta la muerte.

Honestamente debo decir que aun ahora no logro encontrar algún significado, ningún fin a lo que está pasando, a lo que pasó, me pregunto ¿que ganará quien gane? a quien al final de cuentas no le quedará nada más que un pueblo medio muerto que levantar.

El actual bombardeo en Tokio fue bastante leve, pero sospecho, bien podría ser una amenaza y obviamente me parece lógico que el gobierno este ocultando ciertos datos a los civiles con el fin de no poner en riesgo sus operaciones.

Esto es tan tonto, todos vamos morir a este paso, ¿cierto, Touya?

Cuando visito el cementerio siempre hay una brisa escalofriante, como esas de invierno que a pesar de todo logran tranquilizarme, limpio los alrededores de la tumba de Touya y me pregunto qué tan seguido vendrá papa a verlo, ¿acaso vendrá a verlo? Es su único hijo varón.

Siempre se me nublan un poco los ojos, trago en seco porque sé que Touya odiaría verme llorar pero más que todo, me odiaría yo misma al mostrarme débil frente a él, me acuesto sobre esa placa, consciente de que más abajo hay un ataúd, y en el ataúd yace un cuerpo siendo comido por los gusanos.

Me aterra, me aterra entonces la muerte, el que Touya esté muerto, el que mi hermano este allí y yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudarlo, mis pensamientos van de aquí para allá, son tan libres, que nunca puedo evitar que se desvíen hacia estas cosas inquietantes, espantosas, véase por donde se vea.

Me duele y solo entonces se me escapan unas lágrimas, me duele que sea verdad, no puedo aceptar que su cuerpo este allí, que de verdad yazca ahí, tan solo, tan inerte, un cuerpo que antes expedía vida, un cuerpo que antes era cálido, en ocasiones pienso que y siento que Touya en realidad no está allí abajo, que ese cuerpo no es Touya, pero siendo así ¿A dónde se fue mi hermano?

Los domingos era nuestros días favoritos, mi hermano recibía su paga por su trabajo de medio tiempo y se las arreglaba para traerme un regalo, decía que no sabía mucho sobre las cosas que se le deben comprar a una chica, pero se aparecía con alguna pulsera o algún prendedor que me hacía sentir bonita.

Después de que mama murió y ¡que lastima! De que mi padre descubriera lo mucho que me parezco a ella nunca más volvimos a estar solos en casa, al principio pensé, pensamos, que era perfectamente normal que nuestro padre rechazara todas esas conferencias o trabajos en el extranjero que lo hacían pasar días y noches lejos de nosotros.

Que normal parecía ¿verdad, Touya? Cuan normal es que un padre no quiera dejar solos a sus hijos después de la muerte de su madre.

Cuan normal.

Es duro, es duro que con todo lo que ha pasado se me haya venido abajo el mundo, en cierta forma todo pareciera una mentira, como si de pronto fuese a despertar de algún sueño extraño que sin embargo te pareció tan real que despiertas con una angustia en el pecho con la que pasaras todo el día mientras comentas: ¡que sueño tan raro que tuve anoche!

Debo tener un problema para asimilar las cosas, porque en cierta forma me parece que no me suceden a mí, termino mirando a todo lo que me sucede desde afuera, como si fuese un televidente, las cosas me parecen tan falsas que por eso no exploto ni me he vuelto loca, al menos no tan loca.

¿No es esa una característica de los psicópatas?

No es que no tenga emociones, es que de pronto me parece que estoy soñando, nada más. Pero luego caigo en cuenta de que no, de que este es un sueño demasiado prolongado como para ser una realidad ficticia. No sabría explicarlo, en ocasiones la gravedad o realidad de las cosas no me toca, y estoy aquí acostada sobre esta tumba, sin poder asimilar que de verdad ahí está Touya, que está muerto.

¿Qué es estar muerto? Debe ser como un sueño, cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia, nada más. Touya debe pensar que está dormido ahora, con la diferencia de que ya no podrá despertar, debe estar angustiado, nunca le gusto dormir tanto.

Al lado de la tumba de Touya, esta otra con el nombre de una mujer llamada Nadeshiko Kinomoto, nuestra madre, yo aún la recuerdo, es solo que a veces me da miedo, su lugar ahora, venir a verla no me produce paz, ni quiero conversarle sobre alguna cosa, porque aún se pasea su presencia que de angelical paso a demoniaca por la casa.

Mis ojos se posan en el cielo, evitando ver así la tumba de mama, luego me levanto con un impulso quedando sentada, un mareo fuerte me priva de la vista por unos largos segundos, hasta que entre la negrura se va abriendo paso a manchones la imagen del cementerio.

Me despido de Touya casualmente y camino por entre las tumbas e imágenes tétricas de ángeles que han perdido brazos o partes de un ala así como también su color inmaculado a causa del deterioro. Cuando voy caminado un manchón con figura humana llama mi atención, sin dejar de andar giro la cabeza y una señora de ropas pálidas me dice adiós, su mirada me causa escalofríos, asiento con la cabeza en respuesta, parpadeo y ha desaparecido, apresuro el paso cuando el ambiente se siente espeso, para mi sobresalto la veo otra vez a la salida del cementerio, el modelo de su ropa luce como el de algunos años atrás, pienso si debo buscar una de las salidas laterales pero al final me decido por usar la salida principal.

Me sigue viendo con esa mirada que me incomoda, me decido a ignorarla mirando al frente, pero justo antes de pasar por el umbral de la entrada del cementerio alarga una de sus viejas y frías manos posándola en mi brazo, un grito ahogado sale de mi mientras caigo al piso.

- Señorita ¿está bien?

Todo me da vueltas, siento que no respiro y mi pecho yace agitado y oprimido.

- ¡señorita! ¿Está bien? – la figura del guarda que precipitado se ha acercado a mi ayuda empieza a acomodarse.

- La señora – de digo- ¡la anciana! ¡La que estaba aquí!

- ¿Pero que dice niña? Estaba usted sola, la vi desde mi caseta cuando venía usted a unos veinte metros.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Meiling entra corriendo a mi habitación, abre la puerta de un solo golpe y sin anunciarse, me dan ganas de gritarle y repetirle como tantas veces aquello de la privacidad de la gente, pero termino pegando un suspiro resignado, robaré aquella filosofía no practicada de Kinomoto, seré bueno con Meiling cuanto pueda, me aterra algún día no verla aquí.

- ¡Xiaolang! – Levanta su mano derecha, triunfal y en saludo, fuerzo una sonrisa, ella siempre me ha parecido un poco loca.

- ¿Qué hay? – le digo en saludo, sacudiendo la cabeza de abajo arriba hacia su persona.

- ¡Vinimos a tomar el té! – Exclama con su voz chillona de siempre, hoy luce muy animada - ¿vas a salir? – pregunta, sus ojos se han clavado en mi vestimenta.

- Dentro de un rato – contesto, me desperezo en la cama y me levanto de un impulso – iré a saludar a mis tíos.

- ¡Voy contigo! – Se cuelga de mi brazo y suspiro de nuevo, sintiendo como frota su cabeza hacia mi cual gato, algo que siempre fue tan molesto pero ahora no hago intento alguno por apartarla- no deberías salir cuando vengo a visitarte Xiaolang, que últimamente son muy pocas veces ¿Por qué tú no te pasas por casa?

Miro hacia abajo para encontrarme con sus ojos marrones con un extraño baño de rubí. Suspiro de nuevo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – Esta vez me sacude, considero las posibilidades de matarnos si caemos por las escaleras - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Qué haces aparte de ir del instituto a casa, de casa al instituto?

- Cosas – le digo- aunque no parezca tengo algo de vida social.

Mirada recriminadora por parte de Meiling acompañada de un puchero, le sonrío, siempre ha sido así.

- Claro que no mucha, sabes que no quiero dejar tanto tiempo a mi madre sola, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar.

Me detiene a medio camino.

- ¿No iras al ejército, verdad?

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? – le pregunto por fin, dado que no es la primera vez que me ha formulado la misma pregunta. Parece entristecerse por un instante.

- Te conozco – suelta casi en un susurro. Termino suspirando y revolviéndome los cabellos algo frustrado, preguntándome si para ella puedo ser así de trasparente, o le han simplemente llegado rumores de mi madre al respecto, al final me decido por revolverle los cabellos una vez más.

- Tengo personas que cuidar Mei, lo estuve pensando mucho y de verdad creo que por ahora no es una opción.

Pensé que se iba a dar por satisfecha con esa respuesta, hasta que sentí su mano tomar la mía para detenerme.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo es por ahora?

- No seas pesada – le digo – vamos ahora, si te portas bien, me quedo a tomar el té.

Es probablemente la única persona en el mundo que tomaría esa proposición como un trueque por su silencio, aunque tengo por seguro que el asunto puede salir una vez más. Le estoy mintiendo, es verdad, pero es por su bien y por el bien de todos.

Veo a la familia que me queda, veo incluso a mi madre sonreír ante algunos comentarios de los tíos e incluso Meiling sonríe, incluso yo sonrío, un poco, forzadamente, me permito por segundos pensar que todo está bien.

Domingo. Miro el reloj, tres de la tarde. Me despido de los tíos, de mi madre y de Wei, de Meiling no, porque me lanza una mirada de reproche, la loca parece saber cosas que no debería, las imagina. Me apresuro a salir a la calle y envolverme en mi abrigo, agilizo el paso porque yo también estoy un poco paranoico y porque podría ser que a mi prima se le ocurra la ingeniosa idea de seguirme.

Camino por las calles de Tomoeda, aún más cuesta debajo de este extraño pueblo, acercándome a la playa, es casi sorprendente que en esta fría tarde haya un sol tenue bajando por el cielo, sigo caminando, pasando por casas y pequeños establecimientos, llegando a un parque donde dos figuras se hacen visibles, una de ellas me saluda con la mano y una sonrisa un poco tétrica, la otra figura se encuentra cruzada de brazos mirándome de mala gana. Me da igual.

- ¿Este es el nuevo? – La figura desconocida habla molesta cuando estoy más cerca.

- Es del instituto, se llama Li Shaoran.

- ¿Li?

- Es chino.

- ¿Metes a un jodido chino en esto?

- El jodido chino está escuchando – repliqué molesto, por fin llegando a ellos.

Tarasí Yamazaki me sonríe de nuevo, el tipo desconocido camina frente a nosotros marcando una visible distancia.

- Su nombre es Kurogane – me dice - ¿Estás seguro de meterte en esto Li?

- Completamente seguro – contesté.

- Kurogane -dijo Yamazaki –es un tipo un poco complicado.

Asentí en única respuesta, después de eso todo se volvió un silencio interrumpido únicamente por los tarareos de Yamazaki, yo había escuchado la canción antes, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

- ¡Mira! - Exclamó de pronto – un cardenal rojo.

La roja figurilla voló tan rápido frente a nosotros que lo único que pude fue ver un manchón, me concentré nuevamente en la calle, nos fuimos introduciendo por un sendero inexplorado por mí, dejaron de aparecer las casas y después de un rato caminando solos llegamos a una calle sin salida, al final de la calle yacía una casa cayéndose a pedazos.

El tal Kurogane fue el primero en entrar a la casa.

- Por ahora nos reunimos aquí – dijo Yamazaki – pero eventualmente habrá que cambiar de lugar Li, ya sabes, cuando esto se convierta en un secreto a voces.

Seguido me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- No me falles – me dijo, su mano se había vuelto una garra en mi hombro, su rostro despreocupado se había puesto serio, y aquello casi sonaba a amenaza.

- No lo haré- respondí.

Entramos a la casa, varias cabezas se giraron hacia mi persona, haciéndome sentir incomodo, ahí estaba yo ese domingo después de haberle dicho a Meiling y a mi madre que no me uniría al ejército y no lo estaba haciendo, no precisamente. En la casa había un montón de tipos, de todas formas y tamaños pero ninguno exageradamente joven, se podría decir que los más jóvenes rondaban mi edad, dieciocho años a penas.

- Kai – la voz de Yamasaki se elevó sobre el espeso ambiente para llamar a un chico apenas unos dos o tres años mayor que él- Este es el compañero del que te hablé.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

- Li Shaoran.

- Kai Yamazaki – me dijo, era el hermano de Yamazaki – ¿Has manejado un arma alguna vez? – Negué con la cabeza – pues aprende – diciendo eso me colocó una pistola en la mano, honestamente no sabía qué hacer con ella pero lo único que gritaba mi cerebro era matar.

- Se llama supervivencia – dijo Kai – el más fuerte sobrevive. Practicaras con mi hermano, no desperdiciaremos municiones. – diciendo esto me quito el arma de las manos, seguido una voz irónica se hizo oír.

- No es el más fuerte el que sobrevive, si no el más apto al cambio, ley de Darwin – el tipo yacía recostado en una pared cercana, fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Toranosuke!

- Entonces no le metas mierdas al nuevo – contestó el tipo acercándose a nosotros- me puedes decir Toranosuke informó.

Seguido se hizo un silencio, hablaron de varias cosas tras la llegada de tres personajes importantes, entre las cosas que se mencionaron estaban que el ejército japonés estaba controlado en gran parte por los americanos, cosa sucedida en la segunda guerra mundial cuando América instalo sus cuarteles aquí.

Además de eso, comentaron la posibilidad de que esta misma parte del ejercito de traicionar al país.

- Estamos solos, con el posible enemigo cerca. Llegó información de Tokio – habló un hombre mayor ataviado con uniforme militar- sospechan que el bombardeo provenía de américa, es un rumor a voces, pero no se puede descartar.

La situación era simple, al parecer las cosas empeoraban, habían bombardeado otra parte del país pero el gobierno lo mantuvo en secreto, cabía la posibilidad de que el ejército americano impuesto en Japón tras la segunda guerra atacara en el interior, pero no podían atacar sin pruebas concretas o sin la posibilidad de generar daños mayores.

En la casa había alrededor de treinta personas, pero había también otras reuniones como está desarrollándose por todo el país, teníamos personas que servían al ejército y por ahora se realiza una ardua pero discreta recolección de municiones y armas con el objetivo de armar al pueblo, de que el pueblo tenga con que defenderse, con que defender.

Nos proporcionaran un entrenamiento básico y fugaz en teoría y manejo de armas, estrategias, no hay tiempo para más, pero estaremos preparados para pelear y defendernos en lugar de solamente morir. Esperamos el momento en que nos ataquen porque somos demasiado pocos como para atacar y la única posibilidad del pueblo es la defensa, por eso se realiza el movimiento clandestino, por algún motivo la frase clave es simple y sencillamente: cardenal rojo.

Recordé nuevamente el arma y su sinónimo de matanza. Y yo que quería ser doctor, pensé, un poco irónico, sin embargo quiero salvar las vidas de mi familia si eso significa un arma, ergo, matanza.

**(Sakura)**

**- **Hoy me sucedió la cosa más extraña, Tomoyo – la miré a través del espejo, mientras ella parsimoniosamente peinaba mi cabello, simplemente haciendo y deshaciendo.

- ¿Qué cosa podrá ser?

Me quedé callada por un momento, decidiendo si contar o no contar, si pareceré una loca o no una loca, y después de descartar cualquier cosa, sabiendo que a Tomoyo puedo confiarle lo que sea, simplemente busqué la forma de decirle.

- Creo que estoy loca.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía a través del espejo, detuvo el suave movimiento de sus manos por mis cabellos cortos. Nos quedamos así por un instante, su rostro se mantuvo en una calma profunda en la cual costaba descifrar cualquier cosa, así que me dispuse a explicar un poco más.

- Fui a ver a Touya – dije- cuando… – me detuve para suspirar y retomé el habla, notando como me empezaban a temblar las manos- cuando iba saliendo, vi a una mujer, una anciana, vieja, me sonrió y se despidió de mi con un gesto de la mano, pero era una mujer rara Tomoyo, me dio un escalofrió horrible el verla. Me la encontré de nuevo a la salida, justo al lado del arco que sirve como entrada del cementerio, entonces me tomo el brazo con la mano y sentí una sensación horrible, angustiante, perdí el conocimiento por unos segundos, pero no había ninguna mujer ahí Tomoyo, ¡El guarda dijo que me vio desde mucho antes y que yo iba sola! ¡No había ninguna mujer!

Tomoyo me abrazó muy fuerte, tan fuerte que me asusté por un instante, me asusté más cuando me di cuenta que lloraba, no atiné a decir nada más, no sabía qué hacer, estaba inmóvil, estaba inmóvil y no sabía por qué mi mejor amiga lloraba.

- No lo estás – sollozó en mi hombro- es solo que no te has dado cuenta de la marca que llevas en el brazo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, Tomoyo seguía abrazada a mis espaldas, busqué con la mirada alguna señal de daño y estaba ahí, en mi brazo, la marca de unos dedos que se habían puesto color morado, sobre mi piel.

- ¿Y si soy yo quien me ha hecho daño? ¿Y si no lo recuerdo Tomoyo? ¿Y si imagino cosas?

Tomoyo rodeó la silla en la que me encontraba sentada, lo primero que vi fue su cabello en el espejo y después su rostro muy cerca del mío, mientras tomaba mi rostro contrariado en sus manos.

- No lo sé – me dijo, me beso los parpados y luego ambas mejillas – No sé lo que te pasa, Sakura. Pero tengo miedo.

- ¿De mí? – pregunté.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, negó con la cabeza pero no tuvo corazón para decirme de que tenía miedo, no tuvo fuerzas para confesar que fuese lo que fuese, tenía miedo de que lo que sea que me esté pasando me mate, sea ese algo psicológico o paranormal, o ambas cosas.

- Es hora de que me vaya a casa – le dije- ya van a dar las cinco.

Tomoyo asintió, me acompañó hasta la salida, aun cuando había caminado unos metros me giré para verla y ella seguía estando ahí, la luz del sol naranja del atardecer daba de pleno en su figura haciéndola lucir más frágil y un poco más muerta en su palidez, sería Tomoyo el fantasma más bonito que existiera sobre la tierra, pero no. Puse una mano en mi pecho ante la opresión tan fuerte que atacó mi corazón, necesito a Tomoyo aquí, en este mundo, aquí.

- ¡Te amo, Tomoyo! – le grité de pronto, lucía tan bonita frente a su enorme mansión.

Ella intentó gritar algo, pero su fina voz no permitió que su intento de grito me llegara con claridad, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Tomoyo me ama también. Duele.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Resumiendo porque no a todas-os (¿?) los tengo en facebook. Lucho por un lugar en la sociedad (me encanta la entonación dramática) Paso ocupada de lunes a viernes, con tareas todos los días, hasta los fines de semana, además una clase de trabajo de medio tiempo. Solo les pido que me manden buenas vibras para que pueda entrar a trabajar en la empresa a la que aplique, solo entonces se resolverá gran parte de mi vida, sé que me he durado mucho pero estoy muy estresada últimamente. Les agradezco todos los reviews preciosos, y ya ven como todo va tomando forma (¿?) Que les pareció (¿?) Si les gusto, dejen un review, que me hacen ilusión y alivian el estrés que tengo (¿?)**

**Con amor: Izaku-Chan. Muy especial para mi bella Heroiine si se pasa por acá.**


End file.
